Her Silver Lining
by ScatLover90
Summary: Blaze needs cheering up, and there's only one Hog to do it! BlzexSilver Lemon Complete


Blaze walked through Station Square, cognizant of the adoring couples surrounding her and the various posters plastered on the sickly pink colored store fronts. If Amy was walking around, she would have been as camouflaged as a pebble among stones. The sky contrasted well, vibrant shades of azure with flecks of blinding white. It was little wonder why couple chose today to walk about. Despite the assault of vibrant structures and symphonic melodies, she could only acknowledge the lovers and their interlocked fingers.

However, that was not supposed to be important to her. She had an obligation, a duty to the Sol dimension and its' inhabitants. Her time off today could not keep unchain her mind chained from her responsibility.

 _Who am I fooling anyways? Even if I did lead a "normal" life, I'm no Amy…._

Sighing in defeat, she looked towards the ground, taking note that she could view the concrete beneath her feet unobstructed.

… _.and I'm definitely not Rouge._

The thoughts of her own body's inadequacy forced her to scoff in disgust as she shoved the intrusion away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things, she had to _enjoy_ herself today. That's what "normal" cat-folk did on days off…..or so she has heard. This train of thought had to stop, precious, rare seconds of relaxation were slipping through her fingers like kitty litter going through a scraper. In that instant, her stomach growled rather loudly, enough to disturb the couple beside her enveloped in a questionable embrace. Blaze averted her eyes and began to walk away with such acceleration that would give Sonic a run for his money. She could hear the laughter fade into the distance as she went into the nearest deserted alley, the crimson spreading across her anxious features.

It was then that she ran into something solid. Instantly flinching she backed away and saw none other than Silver before her. Blaze attempted to regain what little composure she had and straightened her small frame, willing the heat in her cheeks to subside. She could only hope that her dimension was safe, but braced herself for any urgent news regarding her home.

"What is it you require of me?"

Silver set his gaze on the purple creature, expecting her business tone. This girl could never seem to chill.

He would have to change that immediately.

"I require your company, Princess. It won't be nearly as fun without you around."

He smiled happily and linked his arm with hers, his stride heading toward the street.

Blaze couldn't comprehend what was happening. This was all too fast. Her heartbeat increased, pupils dilating. Luckily, Silver would never notice such things. A genuine smile graced her lips as she realized she would not only have a friend with her, but her best friend. Somehow, The snickering couple, interlocking fingers, and the general noise of the city faded into the background. For now, she wasn't alone.

Silver analyzed the area, taking note of a couple half-dressed and being escorted into a police car. Nothing noteworthy. He then began trotting to Station Square Hotel, where he had already booked a room with two beds (she would get the larger one of course), two tubs of ice cream, and all the vidya a girl could want. It was more stress on him to make her relax, but she was totally worth it.

"Where are we going?"

Blaze couldn't help but giggle a bit as they walked in unison. Silver grinned at the cat, but didn't respond in words, the glitter in his eyes revealing all. Her blush returned full force.

"You didn't have to do anything for me. I don't want to bother you or cause any discomfort."

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess. I put a lot of work into this to see you take it easy for a day, The least you can do is humor me."

 _That foolish grin of his….I really am lucky to have such a good friend. I hope he didn't encounter too much trouble._

Before long they were in the hotel room, her purple star dusted pajamas equipped and him in his silver onesie. They sat on the larger bed, each with a bowl of ice cream as they played Mario Kart. It reminded Blaze of their childhood when they would have sleepovers. Such times became less common as they grew older, but she couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. This was all she wanted in her time off: ice cream, videogames, and a true blue companion. As they raced around the track, she recalled earlier how the couples interlocked fingers and walked side by side. She waged a look at the silver hedgehog sitting beside her (Bullet Bill bought her a few seconds to do so) and considered what they were doing. Sure, she had always felt something for him, but there's no way he would go for her. Still, she felt a warmth as they stayed there, racing the night away.

"Well, I think I'm all raced out. You're too good at that, so we'll have to do this again so I can get better."

Silver slouched back into the bed momentarily, reluctantly getting up and walking to his bed. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was in her pajamas. Inhaling as to control his desire to be next to her, he smiled more in an attempt to cover his true and honest feelings. Silver hopped into his bed and pushed the fantasy of him and Blaze away.

Blaze laid in her bed, turning over to face Silver. Her face flared up and her heart went doki doki. Those couples, that closeness….she wanted it. Not just with anyone, but with him, her loyal friend. It was now or never, she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Silver…..what does kissing feel like?"

Silver bolted right up, stunned by such a lewd question.

"How should I know? I've never kissed anyone."

"Do you want to change that…..?"

In an instant, she felt pressure on top of her, and suddenly Silver's lips were covering her own! His hands traveled down her torso , one hand going to her own as he interlocked their fingers. The feeling was pure bliss, the wedges matching perfectly as he felt Blaze moan appreciatively. In the heat of the moment and peak curiosity, Blaze unbuttoned Silver's shirt, clumsily fumbling with the buttons and with his help, discarding the clothing. She admired his chest, her eyes lingering a moment longer before meeting his own eyes. Fingers interlocked, her blush grew.

"Silver….I want you as my own….please…..allow me to…"

Silver stopped her plea with his own mouth, flipping them over so she was on top.

"It's okay….go at your own speed."

Blaze nodded in determination, kicking off her pajama bottoms and Hinata Hyuuga underwear, his own pants following suit.

Blaze situated herself on him, returning his nod. She musturd up all of her courage and then…

Bam! Blaze cried out as the substance exited her rectum, making a chocolate, sparkly swirl of Silver's formerly clean chest. Blaze leaned over Silver, pulling his head into her small chest as she arched her back. The sparkly shit glistened from the anal sweat and smelled of unicorns and nightmares. The rainbow swirls kept cumming in clumps, her sweat falling into Silver's mane. The smell was sweet and nauseating, and Silver couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Silver placed his dick inside the rainbow siege and started hammering away, his lack of experience making him cum instantly and his love making Blaze cum emotionally. She elevated herself, the combination of jizz and rainbow falling to the side in a coagulated concocktion. Blaze nuzzled Silver lovingly as he pulled her closer, their legs and fingers entwining. Silver kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and never feeling happier.

"I love you, Blaze"

Blaze's heart went doki doki again, and her smile softened.

"I love you too, Silver."

As they drifted into slumber, their cummings and goings lay at the side of the bed, forming hot dogs within buns, the rainbow defecation becoming brown.


End file.
